


Sansa and the Super Duper Mega Blowout Ultra Doorbuster Black Friday Sale

by MaxBetta



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Black Friday, F/M, Modern AU, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxBetta/pseuds/MaxBetta
Summary: Sansa braves the cold, and the crowds, on Black Friday in order to buy Arya the perfect Christmas gift. When the crazed bargain shoppers become more than she can handle, a mysterious stranger rescues her just in time.





	Sansa and the Super Duper Mega Blowout Ultra Doorbuster Black Friday Sale

Sansa cupped her gloved hands in front of her mouth again and blew hot breath into them, desperately trying to create some warmth for herself. Standing there in front of the sporting goods store at 4am, she couldn’t believe that she was first in line...or that she’d been standing there for two hours.  _ Bloody Arya and her bloody strange interests. Why can’t she like normal things like crafting or baking? _ She was there for one reason, and one reason only. To get the one and only Christmas gift that Arya wanted this year. A titanium plated, nonstick, partially-serrated, carbonite and steel blend with diamond precision blade hunting knife by Westerosi Knives. For Black Friday only, it was 50% off and came with a leather sheath and an instruction booklet for building your own whetstone contraption. There were only one hundred made. Sansa would not have put herself through this hell for anyone else. As the lights inside the store began to brighten, she could see an employee walking toward the doors. Sansa stood up straight, steeling herself for what was to come.

 

_ Alright. You can do this. You’re just going to go in there, run straight for the knife, then go straight to checkout. It’s going to be fine.  Just be polite. You will not get trampled to death by bargain shoppers. _

 

The moment that the lock on the glass door clicked, the crowd behind Sansa surged forward, making her lose her footing and almost pushing her to the ground. The second the employee opened the door, she darted past him with a hurried, “Excuse me!”

 

The enormous knife display was straight ahead from the entrance. It was at least fifteen feet high and was made up of several levels, each separated by a platform. Sansa grabbed the first one she could reach, but the moment she was ready to turn toward the registers, the crowd enveloped her. It was a discount doorbuster frenzy. Elbows were hitting Sansa in her ribs, she could feel feet stomping all over her heels and toes. She was surrounded on all sides, and everyone was pushing. The moment was more intense than anything Sansa could have imagined. _I don’t believe this. These people are going to kill me over a knife._

 

Just as she was mentally saying her goodbyes, someone grabbed her by the back of her jacket and lifted her up out of the crowd and onto one of the now empty platforms.

 

“You’re alright. Stay here with me. They’ll be gone in a moment.”

 

Her rescuer was an enormous bulk of a man. He was dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a baggy t-shirt with a shearling lined leather jacked that must have been at least a size 4X tall. For a second, she marveled at the fact that the platform hadn’t crumbled beneath them. When the panic subsided, she remembered her manners. “Thank you. I-I’ve never done this before. I didn’t know it would actually be like this. All of the stories I've heard, I thought people were exaggerating.”

 

He nodded toward her and surveyed the crowd like a King surveying his kingdom. After a few minutes passed, he saw a gap in the sea of shoppers where they could make their escape. “Get onto my back.” He stood up tall and turned, his back facing her.

“What?”

He let out a frustrated sigh. “I can’t keep them from knocking you over if you’re next to me or in front of me, but if you’re on my back, they’d have to knock ME over, and that isn’t going to happen.”

 

Sansa nodded in agreement, tucking the knife into the large front pocket of her hoodie, then jumping up onto Sandor’s back and wrapping her arms around his neck. He grabbed each of her legs and jumped down onto the floor with a thud, then walked straight toward checkout. Sansa giggled to herself at the way the crowd seemed to part as he made his way through. Clearly, they were intimidated by him. She wasn’t sure if it was because of his size or the burns on his face. It didn’t matter to her, though. He had been kind to her, and that told her more about him than anything else could.

 

When they arrived safely at the registers, Sandor deposited Sansa on the floor in front of him and gave her a gentle nudge toward the cashier. Sansa quickly handed over the knife and swiped her card. The employee was handing her a receipt when Sandor bent forward and growled low into her ear, “Wait for me.” Something about the tone of his voice ran a shiver down her spine, in a good way. She stepped aside and watched him pay for his knife, then he joined her.

 

“I’m going to walk you to your car. Don’t want some idiot swiping themselves a free knife.”

 

“Oh, thank you.” Sansa hadn’t even thought of that. Again, she stuffed the knife in the pouch of her hoodie so that it was hidden from view. As soon as the glass doors opened, the bitter chill hit them each in the face. It was still dark outside. She pointed to her little SAAB and they both walked toward it. She could feel his presence like a warm blanket. When they were halfway to the car, he placed one large hand on the small of her back. There were several layers of clothing between his hand and her skin, but she swore to herself that she could feel the heat.

 

Once they finally reached her car, she stood at the trunk and turned to thank him, only to realize that she didn't know his name. 

 

“It was so nice of you to walk me to my car. Thank you...whoever you are.”

  
  


“It's Sandor. And you’re welcome.” He shifted his weight back and forth between his feet, looking uncomfortable.  She was about to stick her key in the driver’s side door when he spoke again. “They’re, uh...they’re having a Black Friday special at Crepe Kingdom. Free stack of black crepes with black syrup if you show them your shopping receipt.”

 

“Ew. Gross.” Sansa scrunched up her face in horror.

 

He looked defeated. “Yeah, I guess I shouldn’t have even asked. Sorry.”

 

He had already made it a dozen steps away before Sansa caught up with him. “No, no, that’s not what I meant!  I meant the black crepes sound gross, not you.”

 

He put his hands in his pockets and sighed a breath of relief. “Oh. Well then, it doesn’t have to be gross crepes. It could be a disgusting burger, or maybe an unpleasant pizza.”

 

Sansa laughed and gave him a reassuring smile. “Gross crepes are fine. I’ll see you there in a few minutes.”

 

She hurried back to her car, with almost a skip in her step. When she finally sat in the driver’s seat and started it up to get the heat going, she smiled to herself.  _ Thanks Arya. _


End file.
